A vehicle may be equipped with an airbag in the steering wheel for the occupant in the driver seat and an airbag in the instrument panel for an occupant in the front passenger seat. During an oblique frontal impact, there is a risk that a head or upper body of the occupant of the front passenger seat may travel between the driver and passenger airbags or toward a passenger door or an A-pillar, reducing the protection provided by the passenger airbag. Even during a head-on frontal impact, there is a potential that the momentum of the head or upper body of an occupant may cause the head or upper body to slide off the passenger airbag in between the airbags toward the instrument panel or toward the door or A-pillar. Furthermore, the momentum of the head of the occupant may cause the head to twist when contacting the driver or passenger airbag, which may result in neck strain.